brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Robin (Tim Drake)
Text Wall Would anybody be able to find unwatermarked videogame screenshots with/of Robin or good pictures of different angles, I'm worried that this article looks a little too much like a text wall. 10:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I can't find any free use ones :( 04:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for trying anyways. 21:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Continuity I haven't had this problem for a few days, but I just want to say that and Super Heroes (at least DC, don't know about Marvel, yet) are unique among licensed themes because unlike themes like Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Indiana Jones which are based on the movies, SH and Batman have a continuity created by LEGO which is based on multiple movies, comics, cartoons, etc., somewhat like non-licensed themes like Atlantis and Power Miners which have stories by LEGO, but are still pretty much open. I bring this up because some users have been listing Dick Grayson as being the Robin in Batman 2, when Tim Drake currently is. The continuity may not be complex, but there is one and doing that would cause confusion between the two Batman video games where Tim Drake is clearly Robin and Dick was said to be previously (thanks to the DATA section on the batcomputer). Continuity may not be something that LEGO cares too much about, as it is only meant to be a guideline for play, but it is something that exists, and so far they haven't messed it up. This is really only here for reference, and I don't want to be the only one with this spiel in their head. 21:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) * Ok, I don't claim to know anywhere remotely near as much as you, but there was a Robin as Dick Grayson (or was it the other guy that also wore green), so shouldn't they both be mentioned in the lead? 01:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Sorry I missed this by about a month, but Grayson was Nightwing at least during the events of the video game and whatever's going on in 7785 Arkham Asylum. The video game refers to the Robin who appeared in the Batcave as Tim Drake. The suit that Robin wears in the two Super Heroes sets and second video game is defintly the one he wore after the death of Superboy, but he wore a green one before that event. Just because of things like that that are questionable, I don't think that we should mention Grayson in the lead section, maybe an "otherpage" template though. The thing that really bugged me though and led me to write that was that people kept adding unsourcelessly that Grayson is the Robin the the Super Heroes sets and theme. 16:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I can understand where the problem comes from, but the Robin in Lego Batman 2 is Dick Grayson, even though it looks like Tim Drake. During the beginning of the game, while they are out of costume in the Batcave, Robin's name is given as Dick Grayson and not Tim Drake.Superman 20:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Parts I just noticed that the new parts section in the infobox seems to think that rather than having Part 522, he has Part 522 Police Station. :S Anybody know why and/or how to fix it? 19:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) * This has happened on other pages and I can't figure it out. 00:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) 2013 Hooded Robin variant Just wanted to point out that the 2013 Hooded Robin variant is in fact a completely different character than the Tim Drake version. This Robin is Batman's son Damian Wayne.--Tenzel Kim (talk) 14:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) * It's based on his apperance in the vidoe game Batman: Arkham City, with his comic styled torso and head, much like Mr. Freeze's version( though his head and gun are comic styled). Though you can pretend it is Damian if you want. Djgourhan (talk) 02:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ** Well, he is identified as Damian Wayne in the LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes game and even has his own mini-figure page here Damian Wayne so I'd say it is more than simply pretending.--Tenzel Kim (talk) 09:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *** There are differences between the two minifigures. Damian Wayne has a green domino mask and same coloured gloves, while Tim's Arkham city variant has these accessories in black.--Sovian52 ****In Lego's continuity, Dick has left and become Nightwing, Jason's the Red Hood now, Tim's the current, and Damian exists but is more of a backup Robin. The Robin in Arkham City is Tim, there was an argument before the game came out if he was Damian or Tim, because of the hood. My guess is because Arkham City was so popular and Robin and Freeze were so well liked in the game, Lego decided to make Robin and Freeze resemble their appearances in the game, with some comic stuff thrown in. The red yellow, and black is Tim's Robin suit, after Superboy's death. Damian has green, red, yellow, and black and hood. Djgourhan (talk) 16:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Jason Todd New 52 or not? Is this lego Jason Todd (New 52) and Dick Grayson Teen Titans Go or just Teen Titans go? Because on the Robin selector at the top is says it Jason Todd (New 52) and TTG Dick Grayson, but in the gallery it says its only Dick Grayson. --TheBatman121 (talk) 01:36, February 23, 2015 (UTC) According to the Batman comic included in the new sets, it's Dick Grayson. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 23:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) 2006 or 2008 variant I've been thinking. The 2006 and 2008 variant are almost the same thing except for the hair. So my thought is. Could one be Tim from the comics and the other Dick from the Animated Series?--TheBatman121 (talk) 20:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Move it I've been thinking. The Robin that is Damian Wayne has his own page. How come the Dick Grayson and Tim Drake Robins are all in this page. I think we should either move Damian here or give Dick Grayson Robin his own page (or move them to Nightwing). Juniors I thought it was stated that Juniors Robin was Dick Grayson. Is it? --TheBatman121 (talk) 04:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC)